


Конец игры

by FernSoup



Category: Forgotton Anne (Video Game)
Genre: It's an article, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Other, Oxenfree mention, Some Spoilers, Some another fandoms mention, Undertale mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Почему плохой конец здесь действительно плох.





	Конец игры

Здравствуйте дети! Кое-то недавно, (4 июля 2019 года, когда мир только загорался, а не горел), прошёл “Forgotton Anne” и не может сдержать себя, не высказав своего чёртового негодования по поводу концовки в этой абсолютно непрофессиональной и несерьёзной статье с матами, в которой я объясню подробно своё и не только недовольство по поводу финала игры, и затрону важность любых концовок в различных историях.

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!

После этого пункта Вас, ожидаемо, ждут спойлеры по игре “Forgotton Anne”. Неожидаемо Вас ждут спойлеры к играм “Undertale”, “Oxenfree”, к фильмам и книгам “Я – легенда”, “1408”, “Лоракс”, “Как приручить дракона 2”. Так же я не буду рассматривать мелочи и придирку по отношении к миру “Forgotton Anne”, как, например, вопросы о том, есть ли ещё забытые люди? Если жизнь после жизни после смерти? Тот носок явно не забыт ещё хотя бы неделю. Если Бонку изобретатель, то почему действительно нельзя было добывать аниму из кристаллов? Её ведь там явно больше! Если камень не выносить из мира Забытых, а просто дальше и остаться с ним, то значит, что Энн могла и дальше просто жить в мире Забытых? Не буду я этого делать, потому что в игре уже есть обкуренные вещи, размышляющие на примерно эту же тему.

Часть 1. “Forgotton Anne”

Перед тем, как я буду ругать эту игру, хочу сказать, что несмотря на все её недочёты, игра безусловно хорошая, трогательная, весёлая и в какой-то мере креативная. По сути, это классическое фэнтези приключение в мире антиутопии с элементами стим-панка. Геймплей у неё простой, обычный платформер с головоломками, но нельзя забывать, что эта игра скорее всего была создана больше с упором в художественную составляющую, и ценить в ней больше стоит историю и картинку. Некоторые сравнивали это с тем, как будто им дали поиграть в мультфильмы Ghibli. Рекомендую её, если вы любитель анимации, платформеров и головоломок. Так же присутствует хороший саундтрек, сама по себе история, хоть и предсказуема, но от этого не менее интересна.

P. S. Отдельное слово о Фиге – шикарный персонаж. Он как аристократический Папайрус, который смог. Храни Господь, этот манекен.

Часть 2. Плохие концовки.

Для начала, мы обсудим хорош… положительную плохую концовку “Forgotton Anne”, то, почему она тяжело воспринимается. Дело в том, что несмотря на тот факт, что я не люблю плохие концовки, я признаю, что они важны для естественного завершения истории. Это ярче всего чувствуется в фильмах “Я – легенда” и “1408”, в которых, вопреки первоисточникам и самому замыслу историй, студии, снимавшие эти фильмы, посчитали, что плохие концовки в обоих этих произведениях будут тяготить зрителей. Что ж, они ошиблись, потому что несчастливый финал обоих этих историй служил естественным или логичным завершением истории, а счастливый финал портил эту самую историю. Идея “Я – легенда” заключалась не в том, что безмозглые зомби захватывают мир и уничтожают людей, а в том, что эти зомби как раз-таки разумны, у них есть эмоции, свой социальный строй, а главный герой как раз и был злодеем этой истории, всё время вмешиваясь в жизнь, по сути новой расы. Естественное, логичное завершение, работающее на историю, когда главный герой сдаётся. Хорошая концовка же на корню губила эту идею, говоря нам, что нет, эти существа – неразумны, есть антидот, который всё исправит, да и вообще, пойдём в военный лагерь, где собрались все выжившие. Прекрасно, хотя если студии хотелось счастливого финала, им достаточно было просто показать, как антагонист остался жив и ушёл объяснять оставшимся выжившим, что всё не так плохо, как кажется. Мир меняется и это нормально. В “1408” дела обстоят проще: человек пишет мистику, не верит в неё, решается на челлендж “Проведи несколько ночей в номере с плохой репутацией”, получи пиздюлей от мистических сил, и “Поздравляю! Ваш призрак теперь тоже часть этой комнаты!” А чего вы ещё ожидали, сталкиваясь со сверхъестественным, которое во много раз сильнее вас, а вы не Венчестер? Логично, естественно и работает на историю, да? А какая после этого остаётся атмосфера! В хорошей концовке, он нереалистично выживает, превращая всё в этакий блокбастер, и всё потому, что не все люди любят плохие концовки. Но почему же? И почему же, несмотря на всю неприязнь к ним, они всё ещё работают лучше, счастливых концовок? Элементарно: они заставляют нас думать.

Основная неприязнь к открытым или неоднозначным, плохим концовкам заключается в достижении цели. Достиг герой цели, или так и не успел дойти до неё? А может он вообще всё изменил? Будет ли что-то ещё? Например, в книге “Лоракс” нам рассказывают довольно сложную историю предпринимателя, который часто спорил сам с собой о том, как ему лучше остановиться? Да, если он не прекратит производство, то все деревья будут вырублены, но если он всё остановит, то сотни людей окажутся без работы. Заканчивается же эта история тем, что предприниматель отдаёт последнее семечко мальчику, который всё это время его слушал, но нам так и не показывают, что стало с этим семечком. Такой открытый финал оставляет простор на размышления, заставляя нас думать, размышлять над этими ситуациями и искать их отражениям в настоящем мире. Однако, если возвращаться к истории, то недосказанность такого финала может раздражать, ведь мы так никогда и не узнаем, что стало с этим семечком. Какая-то наша часть, желающая получить все ответы, а не скрупулёзно сидеть над ними, начинает бесится. Почти тоже самое происходит и плохими концовками, но основное отличие заключается в том, что открытые концовки не дают нам точки в завершённости цели, или дают точку, но далеко не для всех, оставляя некоторые сюжетные линии без конкретного ответа, то как правило несчастливые концовки буквально говорят, что герой не достиг своей цели или достиг, но при этом разрушил возможность к достижению второстепенной или вообще, основной цели, а может и вовсе умер, принеся счастье, вызывая тем самым неоднозначный финал. Конец в “Forgotton Anne” по сути будет больше неоднозначным, ведь выбирая “счастливый” финал Вы спасаете мир, но теряете Энн, но с точки зрения роста персонажа – он плохой. Да, Вы жертвуете собой ради всего мира, что изначально не было вашей целью, но была задача спасти мир Забытых. Это, на самом деле нормально, ведь ваш цели менялись на протяжение всей игры, как и отношения героини, ко всему происходящему, когда ей наконец открывают глаза. По пути у она ещё и приобретает, и теряет некоторые способности, получая взамен нечто большее. По сути, конец с самопожертвованием мог бы показать то, какой самоотверженной стала Энн к концу пути, отдав свою жизнь, став кристаллом и спася этот мир. Естественный, логичный конец, работающий на историю, если бы не “несколько” но: лазейки, убивающие логику.  
Тяжело принимать тяжелые концовки, но и отталкивать их просто, потому что это было неожиданно, тоже нельзя. Вы же ведь не обвиняете Pixar за то, что из красочный мультфильм неожиданно оказался таким депрессивным? За частую нам нужно время, чтобы наконец отпустить всё это. Время или понимание мира, его сеттинга. Например, если вы играете в военную игру, то вам, конечно всё ещё чертовски больно, но вы понимаете, что это война и по-другому здесь не бывает. Но что ещё мешает нам принять плохую концовку? То, что умер наш любимый персонаж, как например это показали с Шерлоком Холмсом 4 мая 1891? За что ещё мы можем не любить плохие концовки? За то, что мы можем увидеть ОГРОМНУЮ, МАТЬЕ ЕГО, ДВЕРЬ С НЕОНОВОЙ НАДПИСЬЮ “ВЫХОД ИЗ ДАННОЙ СИТУАЦИИ”. Да, когда персонажи умирают с помощью самопожертвования, чтобы искупиться или показать свой личностный рост, это всё ещё печально и тяготит нас, заставляя думать о том, каким же образом этот персонаж мог выжить? И плохие, по качеству, смерти оставляют много лазеек на этот счёт. По-хорошему самопожертвование – точка в развитии персонажей, которые всю жизнь всё делали для себя или принимали неверные решения, от чего мир сейчас катится в яму. Да, можно придумать кучу способов, как вернуть этого персонажа, но обычно после такой смерти это выглядит искусственно. Другое дело, когда персонажа просто убивают, не зная, что с ним делать дальше и создавая драматическую ситуацию для пущего эффекта, ведь это такая хорошая идея, Богу, медь его обмана, в открытую лезть на Титана с ножом. Это не самопожертвование, это суицид какой-то. Но вот дело в том, что смерть Энн могла бы быть как раз хорошей, а не вымышленной.  
На самом деле, концовка с самопожертвованием, да, честно говоря, обе концовки игры – трогательные и болезненные по разным причинам, (диалоги в игре всё ещё прекрасны и восхитительны), но смерть Энн абсолютно необязательна, более этого, приход к этой смерти искусственный, ведь у Вас есть только два варианта событий: смерть или временная петля, заставляющая вас выбрать по итогу смерть. Такой путь работает, например, в “Undertale”, но абсолютно бесполезен в случае с “Forgotton Anne”.

Часть 3. Опасность манипуляций со временем.

Вообще, игры со временем – вещь для истории опасная тем, что если вы не продумаете всё как следует, то вы получите огромные сюжетные дыры в виде парадоксов этого самого времени, особенно, когда правила перемещения не прописаны детально и ими можно манипулировать как душе угодно, что иногда может привести к обесцениванию действий, ведь даже если Вы используете продуманное время в своей истории, будьте осторожны с элементами обнуления происходящего, а именно приёмом, который по мнению многих создаёт загадочность: временная петля. Это было и есть в “Oxenfree”. Ведь Вы только представьте: у Вас появилась возможность спасти своего брата и устроить ему по-человечески жизнь! Правда, поскольку вы не особо догадливый, допустим вы делаете это со второго прохождения. И вот: у вас всё хорошо, всё отлично, но вот беда – временная петля! Что делать!? Магнитофонов рядом почему-то нет, да и не понятно почему они в принципе появлялись, и теперь, чтобы выбраться, вы отправляетесь в прошлое, чтобы отговорить своих друзей от поездки на этот злосчастный остров. Что ж, поздравляю! Ваш временной поток восстановлен! А, теперь мёртв Ваш брат, снова. И призраки в заточении и злости. И никто из живущих не узнает позорной правды. И все Ваши приобретённые отношения со сводным братом и друзьями теперь тоже вернулись к самому началу. Ну, зато выбрались из временной петли!

Временная петля – интригующий и запутанный конец вашей истории, но если вы делаете игру, и она не связана со временем и застреванием во временной петле никак не влияет на историю, то оставьте пространство и время ваше мира в покое, пожалуйста. Да, “Forgotton Anne”, теперь я говорю с тобой. Зачем тебе понадобилась временная петля в плохой концовке? Ты же вообще игра не про то? Или это так как бы повторяются воспоминания Энн? И зачем было создавать ту машину времени на мосту? Вам дают возможность перемещаться буквально во времени, но это ни на что не влияет. Да, креативно, да, интересно, но кажется лишним. К чему игры со временем, если это ни на что не влияет? Время показывается как данность, но и без всяких маг=шин понятно, что оно существует. Так что нужно быть осторожным со временем, ведь помимо сердечных приступов у физиков и разрушения ткани пространства вы ещё можете загубить и хорошую историю, а это большое преступление против искусства! 

Или возможно я чего-то не понимаю и мне стоит позвонить в департамент Поиска Тайных Сообществ, в отдел ПГС, но они ещё разбираются с вопросом о необходимости смерти Стоика, бесспорно драматичной и жестокой, в “Как приручить дракона 2”, так что с ними сейчас сложно будет, потому что их рабочая теория на данный момент заключается в том, что сценаристы посмотрели “Папины дочки” в переводе на английском.  
Конечно, с играми, впрочем, и с фильмами тоже, временные петли работают интересней, чем теоретически в реальном мире. Ведь перезапуская игру или пересматривая фильм вы фактически создаёте временную петлю для этого мира. Так, например, пересматривая фильмы, где погибает Ваш любимый персонаж с помощью теории отрицания канона под названием “Смерть автора”, вы можете всегда видеть вашего любимого персонажа живым, пусть и все его действия, по сути, будут зацикленными. Однако, с играми ситуация интересней, ведь с историей и иногда непосредственно на саму историю в играх Вы можете взаимодействовать не только с помощью петиций, но и непосредственно “своими руками”. 

Но самопожертвование Энн в конце игры выглядит необязательным не только из-за бестолковых манипуляций со временем, что заставляет чувствовать себя плохо не только из-за разбитых целей, надежд и мечтаний персонажей, но и из-за того, насколько это было не нужно. Самое печальное, что, повторюсь, конец мог бы сработать, он мог бы показать рост героини, мог бы оставить те неоднозначные чувства от жертвы Энн ради мира, которому она действительно была нужна. Я понимаю, что создатели хотели показать, да и выполнено всё весьма на хорошем уровне, но конец не сработал из-за самой основной вещи в этой игре: выбор.

Часть 4. Выбор и игры всё ещё игры.

Много ли выбора даётся нам в играх? Много ли его в “Forgotton Anne”? Если честно, я вообще была удивлена, узнав, что там есть выбор. Я была уверенная, что игра абсолютно линейная. Ещё более я была удивлена, просмотрев положительную плохую концовку, ведь в ближайшее время с бутылкой водки я рассчитывала проходить только “Valiant Hearts: The Great WarTM”. Сейчас я не хочу сказать, что концовка “Forgotton Anne” плохая, только потому что она не соответствовала моим ожиданиям, как раз наоборот, отсидевшись день и начитавшись мнения других игроков, я всё проанализировала, и пришла к выводу, что лучше история была линейной, потому что временная петля в плохой концовке, заставляет нас насильно выбрать другой конец, что неверно для игр со множественным выбором. Если говорить о временной петле “Undertale”, то эта игра тоже использует её для того, чтобы заставить Вас выбрать другой конец, чтобы на этот раз Вы прошли игру по другому, пусть в конце Вас и ждёт сюрприз в лице “А игра-то всё помнит!”. Вот только сказка о подземелье, в отличие от истории? Энн проводит эту манипуляцию куда искусней, незаметней, интересней и хитрее. И главный фокус здесь заключается в логике и понимании игры в том, что она, собственно игра.

Какой бы нелинейной не была игра, выбор всегда ограничен. Ведь да, в конце концов, это всё игра и новые локации из воздуха там образоваться не могут. У Вас нет полной свободы действий, чем пользуется игра, задавая свои правила. Например, не во всех играх Вы можете разбить окно стулом, чтобы выйти из какого-нибудь проклятого здания и забыть о том, что с Вами там произошло. Всё зависит от того, как умело этим пользуются создатели. Например, Тоби Фокс использует манипуляцию и логику с помощью контента игры, чтобы склонить игрока к выбору пройти на более хорошую концовку. Пацифистическая концовка в игре “Undertale” не даром названа истинной: идя по этому пути Вы получаете больше контента, проводите больше времени и узнаёте получше некоторых персонажей, Вам рассказывают историю этого мира и о первом человеке, упавшем сюда. Путь же геноцида занимает по прохождению меньше времени, если Вы не застреваете на Андайн или Сансе, разумеется, да и представление о подземном мире Вы получаете только такое, какое было Вам дано с самого начала: убей или будь убит. И ведь оно логично: убив Ториель на нейтральном или геноцидном путях, она не спасёт Вас в конце от Азгора, убив Папайруса, Вы не познакомитесь с Андайн, убив Андайн и ещё несколько монстров – сбежит Альфис и Вы не узнаете чуть больше о Каре. Проходя безжалостный путь геноцида, Вы потеряете львиную долю контента игры, включая новые локации. Это своеобразная манипуляция: хотите больше, тогда играйте по другим правилам. Но манипуляция это весьма незаметная из-за логики повествования и из-за того, что путь пацифиста – это именно то, о чём Вам всё время рассказывал создатель этой игры. Будьте терпеливей, прислушивайтесь, не рубите с плеча всех и вся. Это истинная концовка, на которую игра Вас подталкивает с помощью нехитрых манипуляций с контентом.  
Даже временная петля в “Undertale” сделана хорошо, потому что игра знает о том, что она игра, и мало того, она постоянно об этом говорит с помощью Кары в геноциде, Флауи в конце нейтрального и при перезапуске игры на пацифистический конец и с помощью Санса, впавшего в скрываемую депрессию от осознания того, что всё, чтобы он сделал в игре – не важно из-за присутствия игрока. Да, при прохождении на геноцид, появляются Кара, которые уничтожают с вашей помощью мир, а потом единственное, что Вам остаётся, если Вы хотите всё переиграть, – это пойти на сделку и перезапустить мир. А с какой точки, с какого момента игрок попал в этот мир и начал ознакомление с ним? Правильно – с начала. Да и при перезапуске игры на пацифиста Вам говорят, что это действие разрушит Вас прогресс, достигнутое счастье персонажей будет отобрано и история начнётся с начла. Игра не забывает о том, что она игра.

Говоря о выборе, нельзя ещё и не упомянуть игры от небезызвестной “quanticdream”. Там вообще, любые мелочи на что только не влияют: на спасение персонажей, на открытие новых локаций, на один из многочисленных финалов, да даже элементарно: на раскрываемые диалоги, и в отличие от “Undertale”, игры “quanticdream” – полностью игры на выбор и поэтому контент игры будет Вам выдан в любом случае. Игра Вас не сподвигает на переигровку с помощью расширяющего мир контента, если Вы совсем там не косячите и не теряете персонажа в самом начале, а делает это с помощью другого контента. Да, игры Дэвида Кейджа, по сути, используют те же манипуляции, которые проводил Тоби Фокс в своей игре, разница же, причём весомая, заключается в том, что в концовках игр “quanticdream” нет истинной. Все они считаются каноничными и настоящими и среди них нет какой-то правды или основной идеи. Всё что авторы хотели сказать, они говорят так или иначе, не в зависимости от того, достигает игрок цели персонажа, или косячит с QTE и проваливает всё к чертям собачьим. Игрок сам выбирает свой путь и даже если он выбирает самый ужасный с точки зрения морали поступок, игра всё ещё вознаградит его, открывая новые каст-сцены.

И даже если отбросить “quanticdream” с их цепочками выбора и фактом неважности концовки, (какую получил, такую получил. Хочешь другую? Переигрывай! Желательно (не) делай это сразу), в “Undertale” у Вас всё ещё остаётся выбор: хотите всех убить, чтобы подраться с Сансом или Андайн и послушать “Megalovania” или “ Battle against a true hero” – пожалуйста, Вы дерётесь с Андайн и Сансом, слушаете хорошую музыку и всех убиваете. Хотите убивать выборочно, хорошо – путь нейтрала Ваш. Хотите получить хорошую концовку для всех, кроме, по всей видимости Флауи, вот – путь пацифиста. У Вас всё ещё есть выбор, несмотря на существование истинной концовки. Но какой выбор у нас есть в “Forgotton Anne”? Если Вы решите, что хотите, чтобы Энн осталась жива и возможно, даже встретиться с её матерью, то Вы идёте в портал и нет, не уничтожаете мир, как в сказке подземелья, а попадаете во временную петлю, которая, по сути, Вам говорит, что финал с самопожертвованием – Ваш единственный. Да и контента игра не выдаёт, какой выбор в диалогах или поиске зацепок Вы бы не делали. Не важно, иссушите Вы Дилли в начале, решив, что в игре не предусмотрен выбор, или затупите и Дилли убежит, на суде у Вас всё равно заберут АРКА. Не важно, делали ли Вы выбор в сторону жестокого или мягкого поведения, пройдя допустим на мягкое и пацифистическое поведение, формируя характер Энн в более жертвенный и лояльный, Вы всё равно можете выбрать уничтожение мира Забытых. Поэтому так ли важен выбор в этой игре? 

Обычно с характерами персонажей в играх на выбор обстоят две ситуации: либо игрок сам его полностью формирует с помощью крепких ассоциаций с самим с собой, как в “Undertale”, (и это при том, что у персонажей всё ещё остаются свои характеры: тихие Фриск и грубые Кара), либо как в играх “quanticdream”, меняет характер персонажа так, что от него могут отвернуться некоторые ключевые персонажи, лишая игрока некоторых функций, заставляя искать либо другой выход, либо полностью перекрывая доступ к некоторым ответам. И да, конечно, во всех этих играх Вам всё равно придётся зайти на ключевые локации, вроде Хотлэнда в “Undertale”. Локации всё ещё не могут появиться из воздуха. Создателю всё ещё надо их разрабатывать, да и Вам всё ещё нужно двигаться по сюжету игры, но опять-таки, в “Undertale” вы можете не получить доступ к Истинной лаборатории Альфис, не узнать про Амальгометов, Гастере, прошлом Кары и Азриеля, и истории появления Флауи. В, допустим, играх “quanticdream” всё ещё сложнее: вы можете чего-то не сделать на локации или вообще выйти из неё, перекрывая доступ к следующим локациям, параллельно теряя возможность спасти кого-нибудь или выполнить основную цель. В “Forgotton Anne” же формирование характера персонажа игроком не влияет на отталкивание персонажей, ни на открытие новых локаций и новых возможностей. Вы всё ещё получаете ответы, всё ещё идёте куда Вам нужно, не открывая или не теряя доступ к каким-либо локациям. Так что выбор в этой игре выглядит как издевательство, ведь, допустим игроки, желающие получить хорошую концовку, вынуждены будут мериться со своей полной беспомощностью. От того неоднозначный конец этой игры принимается тяжело, а возможность какого-либо выбора в игре становится бессмысленной. Да, разумеется выбрать положительную плохую концовку в истории Энн – всё ещё выбор и временная петля – выбор, но все ваши действия на протяжении этой игры для их открытия – бессмысленны, ведь их не надо открывать.

Часть 5. Выводы.

В любой игре, да и не только, к финалу появляется вывод, (если это, конечно не игры по типу “Witness”) – то, о чём история нам хотела рассказать. Сейчас мы не будем говорить об играх “quanticdream”, - ведь там повествование больше делается на желание достижения целей игроком, который сам решает соглашаться ему с некоторыми тезисами или нет, полностью завалить QTE ради забавы или разбить свой джойстик об стену из-за проигранного тайминга, поэтому мы вернёмся к сказке о подземелье с её истинным финалом, который уже даёт слово автору, говоря о терпении, примирении и о том, что по мимо грубого способа достижения своих целей есть более мягкий. Вам дают урок, который Вы используете в сражениях. Это как нельзя кстати показывает финальное сражение с Азриелем-Богом-Гиперсмерти, где мы напоминаем ему о сострадании, заставляем задуматься, что Кара – были не правы, да и о нём самом. В итоге Азриель нам помогает открыть барьер и освободить монстров. В “Forgotton Anne”, персонаж тоже делает выводы до встречи с Бонку, говоря, что Вы, (Энн), смирились с тем, что Вас забыли, напоминая опекуну о том, что в реальном мире вас никто не ждёт. Но меняет ли это что-то? Даёт ли более мягкое поведение игрока к длительному диалогу с Бонку, открывая возможность остановить открытие портала? Нет, и даже более того: после слов о смирении, Вы всё ещё можете выбрать уйти в Эфир, уничтожив при этом мир Забытых. Фиг, храни Господь этот манекен, всё ещё не отвернётся от Вас, как бы Вы себя не вели ещё на протяжении всей игры и даже больше: он простит Вас. А хотя стоп, Вы даже плохой концовки получить не сможете: Вы попадёте во временную петлю. Да, вместо того, чтобы получить, допустим, монолог Энн, в котором она сомневается в своем выборе, где она оказалась, надо же, совершенно чужой в реальном мире, и уже потом Мост с машиной времени, где ценой воспоминаний об Эфире Вы решаетесь всё исправить с помощью, пускай и того же самого самопожертвования, пусть будет мысль о неизбежности жертв в этом случае, (о неизбежности смерти нам рассказывали до этого), Вы просто насильно получаете временную петлю, хотя, например, имей бы взаимодействие с миром какие-либо последствия, ну как в начале, Вы могли не иссушить Дилли просто какое-то время стоя на месте, и могли бы Вы, например, замедлить запуск портала, чтобы вовремя появился Ламп и остановил Бонку, не дав портал активировать вообще, то было бы отлично. Хотя стоп, Вы можете так сделать! Вы можете затормозить запуск портала! Но Ламп появится только по сценарию и, видимо, в “Forgotton Anne”, видимо, такой вариант учтён не был. Magnifique. Это примерно та же причина, по которой люди не любят лутбоксы – не додача контента, которая в случае истории Энн возникает из-за “возможности” выбора.  
Я понимаю, что, дав возможность выбирать, авторы хотели поставить игрока перед действительно трудным выбором: убить Энн или уничтожить мир. И у них бы действительно получилось, момент с выбором так и бьёт в сердце, до тех пор, пока не узнаёшь о Мосте и временной петле. Да и какую мораль нам преподносит конец? Не иди в мир, в котором тебя не ждут? Тебя не забудут, если ты сделаешь что-то хорошее? Не вмешивайся в порядок вещей? Если честно, этот конец больше говорит об Энн, как человеке, нежели даёт нам какую-то мораль. Скорее, нам больше рассказывают её мысли, чем жизненный урок. Чёткой мысли нет, да и думаю, это разговор другой недели.

Итог.

Подводя итоги, я всё ещё хочу сказать, что “Forgotton Anne” – прекрасная игра, с прекрасным визуалом, простым геймплейем, но интересным миром, пусть и предсказуемой, но приятной и довольно-таки драматичной историей, колоритными персонажами, особенно Фиг, храни Господь этот манекен, который на протяжении всей игры вытаскивал нашу задницу из затруднительных положений. Сам мир “Forgotton Anne” имеет большой потенциал и без Энн, каким бы хорошим персонажем она не была. Он довольно самодастаточен и кто знает, может выйдет DLC, где нам дадут поиграть за Фига, храни Господь этот манекен, как это было в конце положительной плохой концовки, хотя паркурить за него будет очень просто. Игра с лёгкими головоломками, что в прочем не проблема конкретного для этого случая - “Forgotton Anne”, как и “Gris”, больше имеет художественную ценность и создана для истории, которую можно было бы сравнить, если бы надо было, с историями Хаяо Миядзаки, если бы не полностью рудиментарная возможность выбора и дырявые концовки. И да, не смотря на всё выше сказанное, рекомендую её пройти.

А я пока попробую дозвонится до отдела “Символизма”. Они мне обещали помочь разобрать “Birdboy”.

**Author's Note:**

> И блин, что за на фиг? Нет, я не про храни Господь этот манекен. Почему это такой маленький фандом? Я арты могу по пальцам двух рук пересчитать, а про фанфики вообще молчу. Чёрт, фандом “Охотников на драконов” живее. Фандом этой игры просто слегка выше уровня “Забытых игрушек”, какого хера?


End file.
